READY PLAYER ONE: The hidden CODE
by textaman2
Summary: Wade Watts (PARZIVAL) is now the richest man in the world. But he finds a bug in the OASIS coding and finds that the OASIS is at stake. Will he save the OASIS, read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

1

Okay, hi yeah. I've got lots to catch up on. Where do I start… Well, I'm rich now. The richest in the world. It's actually kind of relaxing. When I was gunting, I had so much stress on my shoulders too, you know GUNT. But now I can relax, log into the OASIS when I feel like it and don't need to worry about a thing. I've got ART3MIS with me of course and I always catch up with Aech, (still surprised shes a girl!)

In fact, with all my time, I've actually learned to learn a 4x4 RUBIKS CUBE. I wish I could go back in time and have a go at the speed cube comps. By the way, I can solve it in under three minutes.

Oh yeah, I've also started a fundraiser for… Well, the world. You know, with the global warming stuff and all that.

Life right now is perfect. I don't want it to change, but then something did.


	2. Chapter 2

Of course, you remember IOI right. SIXERS. They are still trying to get ahold of the OASIS. As soon as I got the egg, I suspended all IOI logins from accessing the OASIS. Which really made them crap themselves. They sacked Sorrento, I hear he's working at some fast-food restaurant. I don't really care. But it was only last week when a warning went up on my computer.

**WARNING!**

**THE OASIS IS UNDER ATTACK. VIRUS DETECTED IN SEVERAL AREAS.**

That was when I really panicked. I shut down the Oasis for the day and already all forms of media went crazy. I, of course, realized that the people needed help. I didn't know how to fix it, but I knew someone who did.


	3. Chapter 3

I grabbed my iPhone and booted it up. It was slow as I had downloaded 19 seasons of the Simpsons on it as well as the Dark Knight Returns Graphic Novel. (All 4 parts!) I also had a Nintendo 64 emulator app which I constantly played Ocarina of time. Anyway, I was also lucky enough to have the messaging number for OGDEN MORROW. The Co-creator of the OASIS. I was sure that he knew how to fix the Oasis.

I messaged him,

**PARZIVAL:**

**HI, CAN YOU COME OVER**

**MORROW:**

**NO**

**PARZIVAL:**

**?**

**MORROW:**

**COME OVER TO MY PLACE.**

I wasn't annoyed that he wanted me to come to his place. He is around 70 years old.

Let's see if he could fix the OASIS


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Art3mis and I drove down to Morrow's house. I brought my own Visors and gloves, just in case. Which is before I realized that Morrow had a lifetime supply of them!

We got there, and he imminently let us in. We all sat down in LA-Z boy chairs with a four-player Pacman tabletop game in front of us, which of course I loved.

Morrow suddenly had a coughing fit but when he finished he choked out a question to me. "S-so what was it you were talking about before..."

"Yes, Um the OASIS has shut down because of a virus that has entered it.''

"Why did it shut down?"

"I-I did, just in case something exploded as bad as the death star"

Morrow chuckled at the reference but immediately turned serious.

"I know what happened, the bug started out when HALLIDAY and I were first making the game. We were coding the in-game purchases system when something went totally wrong".

Again Morrow had another series of coughing fits. I was on the edge of my seat, I was learning about the origin of the OASIS.

He continued, "I may have been responsible for it, I accidentally put the wrong coding in. It was a really bad bug too. If I had deleted the coding half of the rest of the coding of the OASIS would have gone too. So, I virtually put the coding on a planet inside the OASIS. Protected by a series of what-nots"...

"So, how do we stop it?" I asked Morrow. "W-well, it'll be dangerous. If it's done wrong the whole OASIS will shut down permanently. But anyway… You will have to go into the OASIS again to fix it".

My mouth dropped. I was excited. Again I was going to try to unlock another part of the OASIS.


	5. Chapter 5

On the way home I contacted Aech,

**PARZIVAL:**

**AECH, MY PLACE SOMETHING YOU HAVE TO DO FOR ME**

**AECH:**

**CAN I HAVE YOUR BLU RAY BATTLESTAR GALACTICA DVDs**

**PARZIVAL:**

**REALLY? ALRIGHT**

**AECH:**

**i'm JUST KIDDING, I'M ALREADY COMING**

When Aech arrived I explained to her about our situation. We all logged in and we all spawned into my private planet. I knew the name of the planet which we needed to go to. It was called DTH. Morrow told me that it stood for DON" T TELL HALLIDAY, which I thought was hilarious.

I entered it into my teleportation device but when I hit enter a notification went up on my screen.

**PERMISSION NOT GRANTED TO ENTER UNTIL YOU FIGURE OUT THIS RIDDLE.**

I was pretty annoyed that I wasn't allowed into a planet in a game that I OWN. But I guess MORROW owned it first.

**FOUND IN THE SHED, FROM FAR AWAY WAITING FOR A CALL. WHO AM I?**

This Puzzle intrigued me, I wasn't sure what this Puzzle meant. Which person or character was in a shed? I decided to go to an 80s movie marathon. Starting with EMPIRE STRIKES BACK. I was pretty sure the EMPIRE didn't have any sheds in it, but you can't pass up STAR WARS!

Then came up E.T the EXTRA TERRESTRIAL. One of the highest-grossing films of 1982 and one of my least favorite ATARI games. Watching this movie ticked all the boxes for the PUZZLE. ET was found in a shed and he couldn't forget the memorable, line which E.T is famous for… "E.T PHONE HOME". I HAD CRACKED THE PUZZLE!


	6. Chapter 6

As soon as I figured out this Puzzle I logged back in the OASIS and entered,

**E.T THE EXTRATERRESTRIAL**

Then the screen flashed the words **RIDDLE SOLVED! **I jumped with joy as my avatar teleported into the OASIS. I then told AECH and ART3MIS to log in and what the answer to the puzzle. I would need as much help as I could get.

Once I entered the world, Aech and Art3mis (art) were already there looking around the planet. As soon as I entered I recognized where we were straight away. We were in TATOOINE the home planet of LUKE SKYWALKER in STAR WARS. It was incredible. We were standing outside Luke's childhood home. Then Art said, "Alright, what should we do".

Aech responded with, "I guess we should just look around and see what we could find.

Then suddenly I heard a voice!

"Quickly hide!" I cried out to Aech and Art. We all dived behind a rock and tried to have a look at who was talking. Then LUKE SKYWALKER walked out the front door of his house with C-3PO.

I couldn't believe it I was looking at Luke Skywalker and C-3PO, but then I remembered that they were just computer images. Luke then said to 3PO. "Where do you think he is?"

Suddenly both of them disappeared out of thin air!"

"Where did they go?" hissed Art looking from above the boulder.

Then Luke and 3PO walked back out from his house AGAIN. He again turned to 3PO and said, "Where do you think he is?"

Then I understood what we need to do next.

"We need to find R2-D2! Come on let's go!

We ran out from the desert looking out for the blue droid.


	7. Chapter 7

We went around, looking for the blue droid which had run away. "Damn, I wish I had watched more of Star Wars," said Aech,

"What do you mean, how many times have you watched it" replied Art3mis.

"I don't know maybe five. I'm more of a trek fan any way" answered Aech,

"Guys stay on focus," I said, "Now where was R2 found in the movie?"

"Wasn't he in a little cave?" answered Art3mis.

"Yeah, I remember now," said Aech "and the sand people attack luke and 3po, right?

We decided to keep looking around for the little droid, then in the distance, we saw something shimmering. "You think that it's him?" I asked Aech.

"Only one way to find out," he said. We then pulled out our vehicles from our inventories and started driving through the simulated dessert. I had pulled out Luke's landspeeder from the movies, Aech had pulled James bond 1964 Aston martin and Art3mis was driving Ecto 1 from Ghostbusters. We were driving our way through the desert, with our wheels slipping through the sand. Then the shimmering object came into view. It was it, the one and only R2D2.


End file.
